Frenchy Blake's Jewel Gang
� Bruce investigates on a series of jewel robberies meanwhile Harvey's parents visit and Harvey revisits his childhood � Summary Bruce Wayne and Sarah Dent arrive at the Iceberg lounge for there date. One of the performers there is Arnold Wesker and his puppet Scarface. Wesker messes up and is booed off the stage. Then a gang of theives enter soon after and they demand for everyone's jewelry to be given to them. One of them takes Susan's necklace but Bruce slide tackles him. One of the other thugs however kicks Bruce,knocking him down,and then he grabs the necklace from the fallen thug. The remainig thugs run out the door and Bruce chases them while Susan begs him to stop. The thugs ambush Bruce right after Bruce walks thru the door and they leave on the ground,knocked out. Bruce then wakes up in his bed in Wayne Manor and is greeted by Alfred who tells him that Susan brought him here and that she is worried about him. Bruce then decides that he is going to put an end to the jewel gang once and for all when discovering that this wasn't the first time that this gang pulled a robbery. Meanwhile Sarah tells Harvey about what happened to Bruce and Harvey shares some news of his own. Harvey tells her that there parents are going to visit. At Wayne Manor Bruce disguises his voice to sound like Lt.James Gordon and asks one of the corrupt cops who has ties in the underworld something.He asks him who is behind the Jewel Robberies. The cop tells him that Frenchy Blake is and he tells him where the next job will be. Later two thugs gothrough a door which leads to a roof but they are attacked by a masked man(Bruce) who jumps in air and land on one of them. Before Bruce can regain his feat the other thug pulls a knife and races toward Bruce but Bruce kicks him and the thug is sent flyin off the roof. The other thug regains his feet and pulls a gun but Bruce smashes his fist into the thugs face in the left and then to the right. The thug collapses and Bruce grabs the bag of jewels but just then two cops go through the door that� leads to the roof. Bruce drops the bag,jumps off the roof,does a flip in the air,lands on a building,throws a rope,and swings to another building.Meanwhile Harvey is having a flashback of when he was a boy and his father comes home. His father tells Harvey that if his coin lands on heads he will beat him if it lands on� tails he would show mercy.His father flips the coin and it lands on heads and his father punches him again and again.Back in the present Susan asks Harvey if something is wrong and Harvey responds by asking her if she remembers his father flipping a coin.She says yes and mentions that it always landed on heads. At Frenchy's lair he is wacthing Vicki Vale on TV saying that a mysterious masked man is behind the robberies. Frenchy turns the TV off and tells his henchman that now that the police are searching for this masked man they can continue their work. Outside of the lair Bruce is listening to their conversation. The thugs then enter an apartment but Bruce swings on a rope and kicks one of the thugs and sends him flying across the room.The other thug jumps on Bruce's back but Bruce throws him off and uppercuts him sending flyig on top of the other thug. Bruce then grabs the phone in the apartment and calls the police telling them that two thugs are in an apartment.Bruce then goes to Frenchy's lair and knocks on the door.Frenchy asks him if he was his henchman and Bruce disguises his voice and says yes. Frenchy lets him in and Bruce punches him,lifts him off the ground,ties a rope to his waist,ties the other end of the rope to a table, and throws Frenchy out pf the window.The rope stops Frenchy from falling far but Bruce takes out a knife and threatens to cut it unless he sighns a confession.Frenchy agrees and is pulled up.Frenchy sighns the confession and leaps at Batman who meets his fist with Frenchy's face at the same time that Frenchy lunges.Bruce grabs Frenchy by his collar as Frenchy begs for mercy.Bruce ties Frenchy up and drops him up at Police Headquarters.Two police officers find Frenchy and discover a note.They give it to Gordon who reads it.The note says,"Dear Lt.Gordon,I thought you might like to have the leader of the jewel gang.I am also leaving his confession andstolen jewels." At Wayne Manor Bruce and Alfred discuss Bruce's latest exploits and Bruce says that he could get used to this.Meanwhile Harvey's parents arrive and Harvey angrily lashes out at his father who just laughs and calls Harvey a weakling. Susan then hugs her Mom. To Be Continued Notes This is based on Detective Comics No.28